ClockWorks
by Invisible-16
Summary: Kuroko, a prominent doll-maker, picks up a broken wind-up doll that had red hair. He fixes it and patches up the broken nuts. The night after fixing it, the doll grew bigger and became a total human. As a repay of thanks, he services the teal haired male.
1. ClockWorks 00: PROLOGUE

**Title: Clockworks**

**Summary: Kuroko, a prominent doll-maker, picks up a broken wind-up doll that had red hair. He fixes it and patches up the broken nuts. The night after fixing it, the doll grew bigger and became a total human. As a repay of thanks, he services the teal haired male.**

**Christmas is coming up so I just had to make this~! (Although I did say that I was supposed to NOT post anything until my prelims are over XD)**

**~o0o0o~**

**Clockworks 00**

**PROLOGUE**

**~The puppet maker who repaired the broken prince~**

**~o0o0o~**

…

White specks of dots fell down from the sky. The whole place was white starting from the roof down to the road. Everything was white. The lanterns lit up the cold night as couples walked by the sidewalk. Children ran along the sides playing with the others. They paid no heed to whoever they bumped onto. Their little feet didn't have any idea that they were already stepping on a broken toy. It was probably because it was already covered with snow.

While the kids continued to run along, one accidentally bumped on a familiar figure. Turning around to apologize, the kid found the figure to be missing. Shrugging to himself, he caught up with his running friends.

A teal haired male was down on his knees as he picked up the beaten-up toy hidden in the lumps of snow. He swiped off the snow particles that got stuck on the toy.

"…" He took a good look at the toy's features. Such fine red hair, he first commented. One eye was crimson red while the other was missing. Some nuts and bolts were loose but it was nothing for him to fix. The clothes were in tatters but he can probably create better ones. "This would be a waste not to patch up…"

After that, he hid the toy within his thick coat and turned the other way. People seem to pass him by like a ghost, no presence to be sensed. He retained an impassive face even when there were times other people would rudely knock their shoulder over his and not apologize. The snowy pavement trailed marks of foot prints at the figure silently made his way back to his shop.

…

…

The door to his shop opened with a light ring. Varieties of toys were decorated around the shop. Cuckoo clocks were hung up on the walls. Each of them was set to a different time. Trains on train tracks were at the perimeter. Tons of dolls and knick-knacks were sitting on the shelves for display as well as pretty music boxes that had beautiful chimes every time they were played. Tools and other items for repair were at the counter. And, other handmade toys that move were scattered around the ground.

He hung his jacket on the coat hanger just beside him and unwrapped the scarf around his neck. The broken toy was placed on the nearby table while the puppet maker grabbed as hot drink for the cold night.

Coming back, he took a seat and stared at the toy's features once again. There wasn't anyone to talk to at this time of night, so he kept all thoughts to himself. His eyes trailed to the side where he placed all of the toys who had the same fate as the one laying infront of him.

At a certain shelf laid four more similar toys. Starting from the left was a toy he picked up from a garage sale, followed by a toy he got from a kid who he used to take care, then there was that toy he found drifting in the lake, and the last one was from an abandoned house. Every single one of them used to be in the same state as the toy in front of him but looking at them, they look like master pieces now.

Nodding to himself, he grabbed his repair kit and proceeded with the re-touch.

The missing eye was replaced with a golden yellow one—since it was the only spare he had considering that the last repair was with one with yellow eyes. He opened the chest part of the toy and revealed such a complicated installment of bolts and nuts. For some reason, it reminded him of the human anatomy. The supposed to be heart was encased in series of wires which seemed to resemble the rib cage. He gently unraveled the wires and much to his surprise, he found that the heart was actually a red crystal. And like the heart, it was fragile and was needed to be protected.

He removed the crystal and proceeded with fixing the worn-out wires. Rusted nuts were replaced with similar ones he had in his kit. He had to choice but to keep the other rusted parts inside for there weren't anything like that. He cleaned the crystal heart that was covered with a thin layer of dust. Satisfied, he placed back the fragile crystal heart and closed the chest area.

The remaining ones inside were in perfect condition—it was as if the chest was the only thing in need of help. He then replaced the tattered clothes with pre-made ones.

Surprisingly enough, the toy looked life-like. The only downfall was that no matter how much effort Kuroko put on the face, it was still frowning. Even when tried painting on it, mysteriously, the smile somehow fell into a frown. Something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

What was it? He mentally asked.

Sighing, he let it be for the night.

The toy had red hair.

'Aka'

"I'll name you Akashi…" He placed a finger over his mouth and showed a pondering expression. "… I guess I'll think of a first name in the morning…"

With that, he closed the light and went into his room which was further inside the shop.

Unbeknownst to the puppet maker, _'Akashi'_ already had a smile gracing his face.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Short. I know. The next ones will be longer~!**

**This fanfic will last for just a few chapters though~**

**Care to drop a review?**

**Ciao~**


	2. ClockWorks 01: Akashi

**Thanks to these people for reviewing~~ XD**

_**Rea, **__**Pri-Chan 1410**__**, **__**Sapphyre Lily**__**, **__**C-J-V**__** , **__**SkyMadien1**__**, **__**Kiri0918, **__**luchiaseiren**__**, **__**Scarlet Aki-chin**__**, **__**Cerulean Twin**__**, **__**SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla**__**, **__**akemi, **_fostine . foli_****_

**~o0o0o~**

**ClockWorks 01**

**Akashi**

**~o0o0o~**

**(I recommend listening to 'Nutcracker' while reading this part)**

After hearing the clicking of the door, _'Akashi'_ gradually smiled. There was happiness in the simplest ways Kuroko did to him. It was so simple yet it was enough to give him warmth inside those nuts and bolts. His two hands twitched closed and open—repeatedly until the motion was smooth. The same method was done with opening and closing his eyes. The shoulders rolled counter-clockwise motion then he stretched his arms forward.

With a slight push, _'Akashi'_ landed on the floor, falling like the toy he was in the process. His knees buckled as he tried to stand up. He wobbled to the table leg and stayed like that until he wasn't wobbling anymore.

He stretched his limbs to get his joint functioning. He contracted his arms then relaxed. Contract… Relax… Contract… Relax… Until the movements ceased to move in a robotic manner.

'_Akashi'_ tilted his head left and right with a smile filled with complete happiness. His hands slowly made its way up to the mouth painted with a smile.

"E…gao…" He slowly said. His voice was rusty due to the long time he was being stuck to just a toy for display. "S…S… Smile…" He repeated. Something inside him started to beat, making his other hand slowly make its way up to his chest. "_Haa…ppy…"_ Not a moment to lose, _'Akashi's_ smile shifted into a grin as he knew what was going to happen next.

"A…Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-shiiii..!"

Steam seeped out of the toy. His limbs grew longer and became 'fleshier', the clothes also grew in size to match the sudden growth, and soon enough, he turned into human.

…

…

…

**(Ib- Memory)**

From Kuroko's room, he could hear the gentle sounds of the music boxes he made. The sound was gentle yet so lonely. It reminded him of the times when he would help people and get nothing in return. Along those lines, it reminded him of the other times when people came to forget him.

That was already a given that he's the type to be easily forgotten, but he's also human, and he can feel the pain of being forgotten. It made him feel lonely. So lonely that the memories of the past resurfaced and replayed along with the gentle sound of the music box.

He tucked himself further inside the bed sheets and pressed the pillows to his ears. _I don't want to hear any of those!_ He mentally shouted. Faint voices from his memory already played without his consent.

Images of the fading smile of his mother, the missing warm hug of his father, and even the neglected understanding coming from his grandmother appeared right before him—how he wanted those feelings to come back. Those sensations bore a hole in his chest.

Of course, there were children who frequently visit his shop but it was always rarely that someone actually buys something.

But in all actuality, no one seriously knew his name. It was just the common 'Puppet Maker-san' and sometimes 'Onii-chan'—whichever the party decides.

By then, Kuroko realized that there was an intruder in his shop. He kicked off the bed sheets and sat up straight. His face was filled with internal turmoil upon knowing his thoughts. He swooped his feet out of the bed and onto the cold floor. The floor eerily creaked with every step Kuroko took.

He quietly opened the door—to which he greatly regretted for the sound of the creaking door was louder than he expected it to be. Standing before him was a man just a few centimeters taller than him.

The moonlight illuminated the man who was before him.

There was steam at the bottom part of the room. Sprites of different colors surrounded the man who held a music box Kuroko made out of a whim.

"Memory… is the title of the music in this music box, right?" He said, leaning lightly against the windowpane. The moonlight enhanced his features especially in the eyes. One was crimson red while the other was golden yellow. His clothes were that of a prince taken out of a fairytale story. The white coat beautifully lit an illuminating color, matching the cold season. His red inner shirt with indigo necktie had a good combination with the light settings before him.

"Aka…shi..?" Kuroko managed to mutter in awe.

Akashi showed a heart-warming smile as he trailed the fine details on the box with his finger. "It has a gentle tune… yet it is so lonely…" As if on cue, the music box stopped playing and automatically closed itself. Akashi raised a brow at the simple mechanism of the music box. "There is history in this…" He also mentioned.

Some sprites flew up to Kuroko and dissipated along the process. Small wonders made the teal haired male try and catch—or atleast touch them—with his hands. So many flew up to his direction but none were able to land on Kuroko's palms.

Akashi noticed this action and blew the remaining of his rainbow-colored sprites to the puppet maker.

It was like being awake and conscious while inside a dream. The colorful sprites gently pressed themselves on Kuroko. Some were at his feet, some rested on his head and shoulders, and the remaining was cradled in his arms. They were warm and welcoming just as how he imagined them.

"Memory…" Kuroko started. "Like the name suggests, it was based from my forgotten childhood…" Along those lines, the colorful sprites lifted up and spread out. The whole place looked mystical and the colorful sprites looked like fireflies from afar. One happened to light up Kuroko's face. His face was hiding something, an emotion.

Akashi saw the brief pain in Kuroko's eyes. That guy may be monotonous in terms of speaking, but he was still human. Kuroko was bound to feel something. That expression was more than enough to show Akashi's point. He slightly tilted his head in curiosity. "You said 'forgotten childhood'… what happened?" He felt like he was shoving his nose in Kuroko's private space.

The shorter male ran a hand across his bed ridden hair and clutched a tuft of it, "I don't know… They're all _fragments_… I have no recollection of any of it…"

"I noticed… you're awfully open…"

Kuroko slid his hand down to his nape and rubbed it in a soothing motion, "People tend to judge a book by its cover—only a few would care and look inside." He sighed and hugged himself, as if he was protecting himself from the outside world, "That's why I tell them…" _so that this pain would lighten…_

"I see…"

By then, the sprites faded out, leaving only the moonlight as their source of light. Akashi slowly walked up to the shorter male and pried off Kuroko's self hug then engulfed him in his own arms. "You don't have to worry anymore…" He whispered into Kuroko's ear, "I'll stay by your side."

He dearly caressed Kuroko's soft hair and tightened his hug.

…

…

…

"For my heart started to move once more all because of you…"

…

Soft chirps of the birds were heard as the morning sunlight graced upon Kuroko. It was a chilly start as the season was approaching. He woke up back in his bed, tucked in, with no signs of the toy that goes by the name of 'Akashi'. He may be not there but the warmth of last night made him feel that it wasn't a dream. He sat up and felt the pounding in his chest.

A part of him wished that it wasn't a dream as he ran out of his bedroom and out to the main store.

The door opened with a bang and saw no signs of Akashi. He looked at the side where he last left the toy.

He wasn't there.

A sharp twinge of pain stabbed the teal haired male directly at the heart. Just when he finally thought that he found someone who can help him ease the pain, he met nothing.

Footsteps gradually became louder then Kuroko felt a hand caress his hair.

"G' Morning…"

Kuroko turned around to see that Akashi wasn't actually a dream. Akashi quirked an eyebrow at the shorter male's actions. As if realizing the reason, he red haired male let out a good-mannered chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Like a surprise attack, Kuroko showed a pure smile of happiness towards Akashi, "Thank you… _very much._"

Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. He had a light tint of red as he returned the smile the shorter male gave, "No… _I_, thank you."

In Akashi's eyes, Kuroko was like a child who knew the darkness of the world but remained who he is. He was definitely weak but at the same time, he was also strong. His heart remained pure regardless of his circumstances. He knew how to hide his emotions and turn a blind eye against all negativities.

He was too nice, Akashi concluded.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**It's still short. I know…**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**Ciao~!**


	3. ClockWorks 02: Bitterness

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing~**

**Sapphyre Lily, akemi, Pri-Chan 1410, SkyMadien1, Tainted5pirit, fostine. foli , animelover822, ****AngelXReaper, alice, ShimonYuukino, Kuro13Dead, Kiri0918 **

**Everyone's awesome! Thank you for reviewing, faving and alerting this fanfic!**

**~o0o0o~**

**ClockWorks 02**

**Bitterness**

**~o0o0o~**

The night Kuroko fell fast asleep in Akashi's arms triggered mixed emotions within the taller male. It was filled with happiness, sadness, confusion, gratefulness, surprise, and _nostalgia_. How such emotions came into surface wasn't clear in Akashi's point. They just somehow showed themselves up and stirred up his composure.

He carried the sleeping puppet maker and laid him back in the bed. He tucked him in and eyed him for a good few seconds.

Kuroko's peaceful sleeping face reminded Akashi of a familiar figure from way back then. He silently stepped outside of Kuroko's bedroom and out of the place via backdoor.

Mysteriously enough, the backyard was vast and open. In the middle of that backyard was a large tree. It was about a hundred years old and if not, older. Its leaves and flowers were already withering, indicating that the cold season was approaching. Akashi stepped on to the grassy land and made his way to the tree. He can hear the crickets sing their songs during the night.

He never knew that such serenity could exist in a place like this.

Coming closer, Akashi realized that the tree was taller than he thought it was. It must've been a beautiful sight to see that tree in full bloom, the red haired male internally thought. He trailed his hand on the trunk of that tree.

A strained smile appeared on Akashi's features. "After all these years… you still existed…"

…

"_Tetsuya…"_

**~o0o0o~**

_It was a wish upon a tree the first time the two had met._

_Akashi was a kid by then and as well as the person who he knew as 'Kuroko'._

_How they met was something similar to a 'fated meeting'… It was unexpected but at the same time pleasant—very pleasant._

_The irony…_

…

…

_The tree was in still young that time. And just like that night, it was losing its leaves and flowers. It was cold and chilly. Back then, there were no buildings and pavements that would ruin a beautiful scenery. That's why Akashi used to escaped their manor and stay at that place. He didn't care about the temperature outside. He just wanted to escape at some point because of the suffocating duties he had to do back there._

_The grass was all dewy and moist. Myriads of flowers filled random spaces on the ground. Fireflies would light up the spot by the tree. Insects and some animals would sing their songs while basking under the night sky…_

_It was relaxing._

_Akashi inhaled the night air and stared at the crescent moon. Unlike the present where street lights covered most of the night sky, the past had the sky filled with billions of stars._

"_Seijuurou! Are you even listening to me?!"_

"…"

_A sour face came into view as he remembered his mentor for geometry shouting at him for not listening. He clenched his hands into a tight fist as he kicked the grass. He took a lung full of air and…_

"_AAAAHHHHH!" He mightily shouted, causing the winged animals to suddenly fly away. Everything suddenly fell silent. Akashi still remained upset and angry over the situations he had to deal with back at home. He greatly inhaled again, "WWHHYYYY?!" The boy covered his face with his two little hands, "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"_

_Akashi fell down on his knees, his hands grabbed the grass full-force and his head nearly touched the ground as if bowing. "Can someone switch place with me..?" He weakly pleaded. He was sick of everyday studying and learning. It was dull and boring._

_This wasn't the life he wanted._

_He would rather be a commoner who played with other kids than to be part of royalty who shouts rude words while hiding behind the castle. It wasn't until later that fireflies created a trail to the tree. Out of instinct, Akashi followed the trail and ended up facing the tree. He became a level more irritated compared to awhile ago as he continued to face the tree for no utter reason._

_Akashi sighed dejectedly and decided to just relax next to that tree. He grumpily sat down and watched the fireflies dance around._

'_Is anyone there..?'_

_The red haired boy jumped in surprise. He shot straight up and rolled his eyeballs left and right. There wasn't anyone in this area aside from him during these times._

"_It must be my imagination…" Akashi said to himself._

_However, he was rendered wrong when he felt someone or something knocked on the trunk. Moreover, the knock came from the inside. The red haired felt like he fell six feet below the ground upon hearing that sound. Akashi slowly back away from the tree as the knocking continued and it grew louder and louder until—_

"_NOOOO!"_

_It was the terrified shriek of a child like Akashi. He dashed back to the tree and pounded on the tree. "HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Akashi shouted, continuing to pound on the tree as if there was no tomorrow. Akashi was uncharacteristically panicking for the first time._

_He was the only one around. There was no adult to help retrieve the crying boy inside the tree. And, what can he possibly do as a child who simply ran away from home for the night?_

_Akashi's loud pounding was responded with a pound from the inside, "RUN AWAY!" The boy from inside the tree shouted. That boy's voice was filled with terror, not for him, but for Akashi. It was weak—as if that boy was shouting everyday for his life._

"_What are you saying?! This is the first time we've met?! WHY AREN'T ASKING FOR HELP INSTEAD?!" Akashi shouted back, pounding the tree in the process._

_Before the boy inside the tree could even reply, an eerie witch's chuckle echoed throughout the vast space. The fireflies died off, making Akashi uneasy of his situation. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he slowly backed away from the tree once again. He swallowed a lump. He didn't want to do it but that was the only choice he has._

_He gritted his teeth in annoyance and ran away at full speed. "I'LL COME AND GET YOU! REMEMBER THAT!"_

…

…

_The next day, Akashi requested for lumberjacks. Unfortunately, no one took up on the request the moment they mentioned the tree in the middle of a vast open space. Rumors say that the tree is the resting house of a witch who grabs children on a whim. Witnesses reported that the victims were lured by another kid. It was a vague description but the kid was covered in bandages and he had light blue hair—he was taken to be a ghost._

_Of course, Akashi knew better. That boy was being forced. He just knows it._

_While it was still broad daylight, he took the opportunity of slipping out of the manor and back to that forest. He brought along small knives and a shovel to get that boy out of that cursed tree. 'Just you wait for me!'_

…

…

_To be surprised or to be confused was Akashi's option upon entering that vast space. He saw a boy wearing rugged clothes sit in the middle of the myriads of flowers. Small animals and butterflies and dragonflies surrounded him. The said boy with teal hair noticed his presence and lifted a finger up to his lips then said some very silent words—too silent for Akashi to comprehend._

_The red haired male then took silent steps to the little boy in rags. Coming closer, he was beautiful especially with his eyes and hair. Too bad, that boy had multiple scars and bruises around his body._

"_I didn't quite understand…" Akashi whispered then knelt down to the other boy's level, "Can you repeat that..?"_

"_The queen does not like intruders." He bluntly replied._

"_But I've been here almost every night…" Akashi lightly scratched his head, sighed, then just showed a open palm, "My name is Akashi Seijuurou, son of the Akashi household."_

_The other boy did the same, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, son of the diminished Kuroko household." He said, grabbing Akashi's hand shaking it in the process. _

"_You said 'queen'… why so..?"_

"_She just likes to be referred that way… the witch, I mean."_

_Akashi completely sat down together with Kuroko and enjoyed the beauty of nature. Rabbits of different sizes jumped on Akashi. They were adorable—but not as adorable as the person he was with. It was similar to chemistry working in full throttle. They were compatible so much that enjoyed the presence of each other._

_Chopping down the tree completely faded out of his mind…_

…

…

_Akashi continued to visit Kuroko day after day, regardless of the fact that the people in his manor were in search for him EVERY SINGLE TIME he disappears. He would bring food for them to eat, new toys for them to play with, and some books to help Kuroko stand the times he was ordered to capture kids by the witch. _

"_You know… you can always stay in my household…" Akashi mentioned. He looked straight into Kuroko's eyes and added, "That way you don't have to worry anymore." The red haired boy placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulder, "I'll stay by your side! And I'll also protect you!"_

_Kuroko casted his eyes away from the other male, "I cannot… for I am bound to this tree. Once I reach a certain age, I shall stop growing and I shall be here for the remaining times. I simply cannot."_

"_It's because of the witch, isn't it?!" Akashi shouted._

_Kuroko placed a finger over his lips, "Shhh…"_

_Akashi gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you propose to do?!" He breathily shouted. "Cut down the tree?!"_

"_If the tree dies, I die and if I die, the tree dies." Kuroko shot back. "That is my curse! Please understand that..!"_

_Anger immediately turned into guilt. "I'm sorry…"_

_Akashi then returned home with the burden of guilt weighing on his shoulders…_

_It wasn't until later that the witched learned the existence of another brat in her territory._

…

_War ensued on the kingdom. Thousands of lives were wasted. Innocent people and children lost their loved ones. It was a living nightmare._

_Inside the castle sat the prince, Akashi Seijuurou, whose eyes were dull and lifeless. Only he was able to see the specks floating inside their castle. His father and mother were doing their best to win the war but to no avail. Thousands of floating specks in the sky flew inside the castle and surrounded Akashi. He wanted to shut everything away._

_He can hear the mourning cries of the specks. Each speck glowed different colors but most of them were dyed red—like the color of blood. It was painful for him and he knew that his people felt even more damage compared to his. He knew something was up, but he can't pinpoint the exact reason._

_Moments later a large bomb was dropped in his kingdom. It was too bright to see what was happening._

_The only thing Akashi could remember was that he was the only one standing in the middle of ashes and debris. A barrier made out of light that protected him dissipated and joined the glowing specks in the sky. Standing before him was his two parents, the king and queen. They were withering._

"_We love you…" They said. The boy's eyes were immediately filled with intense sadness as his parents finally joined the lights in the sky._

_It was night once more and the sky was filled with the glowing specks. Akashi covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. There were too many voices. Most of them were cries filled with sadness. Soon enough, Akashi was crying as well. "I DON'T WANT THIS!"_

"Our prince..!"

"Please save us..!"

_Akashi feverishly shook his head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" His was already near to insanity by the time he heard the cries of innocent children. They were weak and heart-breaking. To suffer the fate of death upon those who had nothing to do with it was unacceptable. Akashi was mentally breaking down. The voices that kept lingering around were more than enough to inflict damage towards the red head. _

_The specks combined together and formed a crystal heart. It glowed crimson red like Akashi's eyes._

"_Live for our sake." They said as it combined with Akashi's heart._

_Countless thoughts entered Akashi's mind. Most of them were about fighting for what they think is right. Some shouted thoughts of revolution, others thought of justice, and some wanted to know of their other families were alright. Akashi's vision grew blurry upon hearing those kinds of thoughts. He finally broke down as he kept crying non-stop._

"_Dear Seijuurou…"_

_Akashi hitched his breath the moment he heard his mother's voice._

"_You just need to fulfill their wish so that they can return to heaven…"_

_Like a charm, Akashi stopped crying and nodded in response. He could feel the warmth of his mother engulf his whole body._

"_If you understand it, please stop crying… It pains me to see my child go down in such a state."_

_Sorrowful pain started to well up inside of Akashi yet again. But for their sake, he'll toughen up—even if it was just for a little bit._

…

_After that traumatizing event, Akashi continued to visit Kuroko as if nothing really happened. Although, the red haired male would occasionally be gone for a few weeks, Kuroko would just brush it off and continue with what they usually do when Akashi does reappear. _

_Years later, both males already reached the age of 21. By then, Kuroko was to stay looking that way and so does Akashi—though, he didn't mention that to the other male._

"_History repeats itself…" Akashi murmured._

"_You said something..?" Kuroko said back._

"_It's nothing…"_

…

_How they met was actually a coincidence of a kid and another kid._

_Akashi was the prince who lived for other's sake and Kuroko was the noble who was bound by the tree._

'_Fated Meetings' were nothing but imaginations set by the mind. They only exist in fairytales._

_That's how it was…_

**~o0o0o~**

_**BANG!**_

Akashi woke up by the sound of a door forcefully being opened. It remained a mystery to him on how he even fell asleep under the tree—let alone sitting down and closing his eyes. After those last lines in his flashback, everything was a blur. He stood up and admired the tree for a brief moment before returning inside the shop.

Much to his pleasant surprise, the teal haired male was looking for Akashi. Said male felt a smile tugging at the ends of his lips. After all he said last night, Akashi just couldn't let go of that male. Even though both of them are probably living for a centennial already, they just can't get enough of each other's company.

He went behind the panicking male and gave him a soothing pat on the head, "G' Morning…"

Kuroko turned around with a dumbstruck face. Akashi could see the thoughts the other male was probably thinking as he let out a good-mannered chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

A smile took Akashi back to the past. That smile was the same smile Kuroko would give every time Akashi would bring a new book for him to read. "Thank you… _very much."_

It was so warm, like how it used to be. It would just never get old. Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. A light tint of red graced his features as he replied, "No… _I_, thank you."

They stayed like that for a good few seconds. Akashi pulled back and smiled at Kuroko.

"That reminds me…" The teal haired male started, "I've been thinking… '_Seijuurou'_ is a name that fits you perfectly. Don't you think that's a good first name for you..?"

Akashi's world crumbled to pieces.

"… Tetsuya… Y-You don't remember me..?"

A simple shook of his head was the only response he got.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**I don't know if this is a good one but… oh well XD (Another past will be brought up on the next chap~)**

**Care to drop a review?**

**Ciao~!**


	4. ClockWorks 03: Time Lapse

**Weelll… I'm late in updating this time~ XD **

**Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter~!**

**arya304****, ****Kuro13Dead**** , ****Kiri0918**** , ****jarofclay42**** , ****fostine . foli**** , ****Pri-Chan 1410****, ****Sapphyre Lily****, ****CloudCarnivore**** , ****SkyMadien1**** , ****shirobara1****, ****Reality Slap**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this also XD!**

**~o0o0o~**

**ClockWorks 03**

**Time Lapse**

**-"Thank you… I'm sorry… See you later."-**

**~o0o0o~**

"… Tetsuya… Y-You don't remember me..?" Akashi's eyes widened in disbelief. He gradually released his hold on Kuroko's hands. The moment the teal haired male shook his head, Akashi shut his eyes tight. "Didn't you call me by my last name… the first time you talked to me..?"

"I said, '_I guess I'll name you _Akashi'_. _I believe this is the first time." Kuroko bluntly responded.

Stabbing pain pierced Akashi's heart. It cannot be possible—it was far by impossible. How can it even happen? Akashi felt like he was falling into an endless hole. He placed his hands over Kuroko's shoulders. "You're lying."

"No I am not."

Akashi gritted his teeth, "YOU'RE LYING!" He shouted. He hugged the teal haired male, tightly as if Akashi feared that Kuroko might go away. "You are Kuroko Tetsuya. You've been alive for more or less a hundred years—just like me! You were always forgotten because of the curse the witch gave you. AND! All of the knick-knacks here are the children you've deceived!"

Kuroko forcefully pushed aside Akashi. The shorter male's eyes held both fear and surprise for Akashi's statement. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Lies._

Kuroko turned around. He looked at the hands he used for pushing Akashi.

They were shaking, and Kuroko doesn't know why. He coughed into his fist and said, "Please go further inside. I'm opening the shop for today…" Regardless of the fact that Kuroko was still wearing his night wear, he went for the door and unlatched the lock.

_Click!_

The lock was latched again.

"I'm telling you the truth, Tetsuya." Akashi said, only to be ignored by Kuroko. Said teal haired male huffed in annoyance then proceeded with opening the windows, only to be mysteriously closed again. "Don't ignore me." The shorter male clicked his tongue (to which Akashi raised a brow at) then decided to just go back in to his room to change, only to be shut close just before Kuroko could get in. "Are you running away?"

Kuroko clenched his hand into a fist, "What are you talking about, Akashi-kun?" The shorter male remained staring at the door infront of him. "I am not running away." Despite his words, his eyes showed pain in some sorts he couldn't understand. Why did it feel painful even though he has no idea? Why was there something strangling inside him? It was so suffocating—so much that he couldn't bring himself to breath properly. He plainly doesn't know yet something within him reacted with Akashi's words.

Akashi's hands went past Kuroko's head slammed it against the door, leaving the shorter male with no escape routes. "Are you sure?" Akashi lowly whispered.

"I… have no idea…" Kuroko weakly replied. He slowly went down to the cold floor and held his two hands together. He made it look like as if he was holding something very dear as he brought it up to his face. "… I believe that I told you that I only have fragments of my memory." Kuroko's face was the same expression he used to wear when he deceived children… It was filled with so much sadness and loneliness. "I can't even remember the faces of my family… only their actions remain."

Akashi's shadow disappeared causing Kuroko to look back so that he could see what Akashi was going to do next. The red haired male stood beside the four dolls. "I doubt that you don't know… after all, these dolls here are your victims." He grabbed the first doll. It had yellow hair. "I'll make a wild guess." Akashi started, "This doll's name is 'Kise Ryouta'… Am I right?"

Kuroko just managed to dumbly nod. Akashi was right.

"Watch this…" Akashi grabbed something from his chest with the use of his other vacant hand. He gradually opened his hand and showed what seemed to be a firefly resting on his palm. A light nudge made it fly to the nearest container which happened to be the doll going by the name 'Kise Ryouta'. Light engulfed the whole doll as it levitated and floated freely in the air. "You are gravely mistaken if you think nobody actually remembers you."

Kuroko remained silent as he watched some sort of miracle happen right before his eyes. The doll grew limbs in the same manner of how Akashi grew when he was also just a toy. Steam occupied the whole place for a good few seconds then faded away in due time.

'Kise' stretched his arms upward with a matching yawn. "Haaa! It feels like I've been asleep for forever!—WOW! MY VOICE IS HANDSOME! Is this what they call puberty?" His eyes met with Akashi's by coincidence. "Akashicchi?"

"It's been awhile."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kise shouted in the air. By then, he already noticed the burning stare of a certain puppet maker. Like a puppy, Kise pounced on Kuroko. The blonde male grew imaginary puppy ears and tails as he engulfed the puppet maker in to a tight hug. "Kurokocchi! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kuroko was too dumbfounded to say anything. There were too many events that were still processing in the shorter male's mind. Why did the human 'Kise' know Kuroko and why did he call him by a nickname? Why was he being so familiar? How was Kise related to Kuroko—?

"… _After all, these dolls here are your victims."_

Akashi's words resonated inside Kuroko's mind. Kise was Kuroko's victim..? That strangling feeling came back attacking Kuroko's heart. By victim… did it mean that something bad happened to Kise and Kuroko was responsible? Out of instinct, Kuroko returned Kise's hug. He doesn't know why but his body reacted otherwise.

_It hurts __**so**__ much._

"I'm so sorry…" Words that came out of Kuroko's mouth surprised not only Kise but also the speaker himself as well. Was it by accident? But something inside Kuroko was pushing him to do it… _Why did it hurt_? Kuroko tightened his hug on Kise.

"Kurokocchi—"

"I am terribly sorry." The voice was quivering.

"It's alright…" A gentle smile grace Kise's features as he gave Kuroko a light pat on the head. Light engulfed Kise once more and particles moved up to the sky, fading in the process. The moment Kise was reduced to a mere doll once more, Akashi fell on his knees. He was deeply panting and buckets of sweat rolled down from his body.

"Y-You know…" Akashi deeply inhaled, "… The body remembers..!" He continued to catch his breath until it was smooth and even again. "There must be a reason you don't remember!—T-Tetsuya..?" The shorter male was on the verge of tears. He was still holding on the doll named 'Kise'. His eyes were enlarged like shining plates.

They held guilt and sorrow.

Kuroko slowly looked up to see Akashi, "Did I kill this person..?" Pleading eyes were begging Akashi for him to say no.

Akashi instantly avoided the eye contact, knowing that he would most likely give a lie just so he could make Kuroko happier in that aspect. He wiped the remaining sweat on his face. It was hard to tell Kuroko considering that he was slowly being pulled out of his shell. He will become even more vulnerable if Akashi was to say the wrong set of words. "…" He was hesitant but he had to say it. "… 'Kill' isn't the exact thing but more of a stepping stone towards that act…"

The red haired male showed his open palms to which the shorter of the two accepted. Kuroko's pained eyes met with Akashi's serious heterochromatic ones. "You lured children towards that tree in your backyard." Akashi lowered his eyes, "You, in other words, were an accomplice."

A thousand knives came striking like thunder and lightning in Kuroko's chest. If not for Akashi's hands supporting the puppet maker, Kuroko would've fallen down on the floor once more. The puppet maker placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders. They were shivering, and _cold_, Akashi noticed. "I-I…"

Lost for words, Kuroko just repeated _"I'm sorry… I'm terribly sorry… please forgive me…"_ His eyes were wide open. Tears flowed out of them and down to the ground. He didn't want to believe that it was true but something inside him kept pushing him to believe in it.

The taller male cupped Kuroko's cheek and kissed his forehead. He wiped the tears with the use of his thumbs. It would be heartbreaking for anyone if they had to say the truth to someone they hold onto as precious. Akashi wasn't an exemption to it.

He gave soothing circles on Kuroko's back to help him calm down. "It's not your fault." Akashi gently whispered. He buried his face on Kuroko's hair. Kuroko had a mild scent of the forest. It was refreshing to his soul.

Kuroko feverishly shook his head, "It's my fault..! I don't know what happened—but I'm sure it's mine to take!" His vision got blurry due to the tears welling up in his eyes. He closed them allowing more tears to roll down his cheeks. Kuroko's color was completely drained. He held fear for the missing fragment of memory.

"I have no recollection of anything… yet I am acting like this." Kuroko silently said between hics. His brows knotted together, "My parents must be ashamed of me…" He bitterly said.

"Don't say such a thing Tetsuya…" The taller male gave him a reassuring hug, "You're parents love you dearly… and if you really have forgotten, your parents are still alive."

A chime rang in Kuroko's ears upon hearing that they are alive.

"A cross-hybrid of a Wisteria and Willow—!" An idea came across Akashi's mind. He grabbed Kuroko's hand and dashed to the mystical backyard.

"Akashi-kun?!"

"Your parents are in your backyard. The cross-hybrid of a Wisteria and Willow tree together is your parents. They must've done something to your memory, Tetsuya!"

The door to the backyard opened with a bang.

It was as if they were waiting for Kuroko and Akashi's arrival. The roots were unusually spread on the grassy ground. Its flowers were in full bloom and the vines were crawling on the branches.

Musical chimes rang across the backyard. They were musical and enchanting. Kuroko's eyes dilated at the sound of the tune. His hands slipped away from Akashi's and walked towards the Wisteria-Willow tree.

"Tetsuya..?"

"They're calling me…" Kuroko said. It was hollow, the voice. More roots popped out of the ground and formed into hand railings, probably to guide the entranced puppet maker. Vines crawled on the hand railings and slithered past the entranced Kuroko and to the serious looking Akashi. The vines curled infront of the red haired male and produced a budding flower.

The flower's petals one-by-one got separated and formed into something like a dancing pixie. It was graceful in its movements. The vine went further up to Akashi's face. The pixie's eyes were sky blue—just like Kuroko's. They were gentle and warm at the same time sad and lonely.

"_Thank you for taking care of my child." _The pixie bowed in gratitude, _"Akashi Seijuurou…"_ A sweet smile was presented before him then the pixie turned into powder, rendering Akashi paralyzed in position.

He just watched Kuroko go to the tree and sit beside it. The flowers of the hybrid tree started to fall. Each of them glittered like jewels as they softly landed on the ground.

…

…

**~o0o0o~**

_A smile can either bring joy or pain—or a mixture of both… That was Kuroko's belief. He has seen many people shed tears and he most definitely knows the reasons behind it. _

…

_**BOOMM! BOOMM! CRASH!**_

"_Tetsu-chan! Hurry and run away!" His mother managed to shout. She was trying her best to keep the door shut. Kuroko was but a child that time. He wanted to obey and run away but that would mean his mother would be left alone and be attacked when the intruder gets to them. His little feet were nailed to the floor and couldn't move another inch away._

"_RUN AWAY!" She repeated. Kuroko only shook his head in response._

"_I won't go unless I'm with you!" He protested._

_The door exploded, taking away the mother's life. A malicious black shadow went inside the room. An eerie laugh was released from that shadow. It crawled up to the ceiling. _

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter… Just like the feet of a centipede, it was continuous; slithering up to the ceiling. It arms were twice as long as its body. Its head was able to twist in an owlish manner. "I spy with my wicked eye… a fine boy waiting to die!" She sprung at high speed towards the frozen little boy._

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"_IIIIIEEEEEAAAAAKKK!" A deafening scream of pain came out of the witch. Its limbs coiled inward then outward—like how a centipede acts when salt is poured over it._

_Kuroko fell on his knees, shivering in fear. His father came rushing in with a rifle at hand. "Tetsuya—GAHH!" something long pierced through the heart of Kuroko's father._

_Time stopped for the little boy who witnessed the instant deaths of his parents. The witch retracted her elongated finger and licked the blood off of it. The tongue was so long that it reached its neck. The eyes were all black with a dot of white for an iris. "Ohohoho~ my, my, the little boy is frozen stiff!" Her body twisted awkwardly as she went just infront of the scared little boy. The eyes enlarged two times and the smile went up ear to ear, "It makes me want to eat you up~" The long, long arms hovered up; the fingernails grew longer and sharper, as if ready to kill. She cracked her joints, creating disgustingly loud cracking bone sounds, and slowly inched towards the boy._

_Just as she was a few centimeters away, the land suddenly rumbled. Kuroko got out of his stupor and took this as a chance to run away. However, the witch's fingernail shot past his head and in to the wall. "Little boy, don't you dare run away from me~" The tone was sickeningly sweet. So much that it just might make anyone want to hurl. _

_The little boy was nailed on the feet once more. His eyes scanned the area in hopes of finding an escape. Adrenaline rushed inside his system. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. The sound of pitter-patter multiplied as if the witch was moving faster than the norm. Kuroko felt like he just fell into a bottomless pit._

"_Ohohoho~ such a dirty trick little boy~!" _

_**WHOOSH!**_

_Something wooden encased the witch. It spiraled around the witch's body, locking all of the joints in the process. If it were possible, Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise. The stretched wood came from his father's body. His mother started to glow pale purple. The manor crumbled as if it was being absorbed. Thick tree branches ripped out of the body of Kuroko's mother. It had flowers ranging from white to pale purple. They stretched and further trapped the captured witch._

"_GGRAAAHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" The witch grudgingly exclaimed. She tried to force her way out of the trap only to be fruitless of such action. She bit her lip, causing blood to flow out. It dripped down to the woods exploding upon the moment of contact. The limbs of the witch grew longer and grabbed the still frozen Kuroko._

_The little boy was also taken into the entrapping wood. "You dare think I'd let you get away?" The witch dangerously hissed._

_The manor completely collapsed leaving only the bodies of the two parents who had nature going out of them. Kuroko was completely within the tree and further within the witch._

"_Hihihi! Forever be bound by life, I __**c**_**u**r_s__**e**__ you! The death of this tree shall be your death as well!" A twisted laugh echoed inside the tree trunk. "Starting today, no one shall remember you! Ohohoho!" A menacing black shadow seeped out of the tree and spread out as fast as the speed of light._

_Not a second later, the property of the Kuroko household vanished._

_Everything finally settled. It was so quiet and eerie. _

_That was until a warm light was emitted from the tree. Just like the color of the sun, the light gave brightness in the current gloomy space. Grass slowly grew out from the ground. Large varieties of flowers beautifully bloomed on random areas of the land. After a certain distance away from the hybrid tree, taller trees popped out of the ground—probably to cover up the vulnerable life hidden within. Different life forms started to live in that secluded area. It had owls, rabbits, butterflies, dragonflies, fireflies, and other creatures._

_From there on, Kuroko was forced to capture children of his age as ordered by the witch. Rather than forced though, he was threatened. The witch used the excuse of killing the tree which meant killing him and his parents. It would've been alright if only he was killed, but his parents were involved so he had no other choice._

_The first victim went by the name 'Kise Ryouta'. He was a noble just like him, though it was most likely that he wouldn't even know the teal haired boy. The witch loved collecting different body parts, especially the eyes of those young bloods. They look so beautiful and innocent—she just wants to taint them! The child named Kise was entranced by Kuroko and this was his very downfall. The witch regained her youth, had a beautiful body to keep and collected a fantastically tainted pair of golden yellow eyes._

_Kuroko saw all of those events right before his eyes. The hybrid tree may encase the witch but it had plentiful space inside, that's why collateral damage can be done from the inside if the witch wishes it. Kuroko can get out simply because his parents were allowing it. _

_Anyone can get in but only the son can get out._

_The next victim was 'Aida Riko' a commoner child who happened to wonder in the woods. Of course, the witch wanted to child with beautiful chocolate brown hair and eyes. So, she fell into the trap named 'Kuroko'._

_It was an endless streak of kidnapping. Children went missing left and right. Important ones weren't even spared. The only child of the family of doctors, Midorima Shintarou, was spirited away. The families of offense and defense, Murasakibara and Aomine families had their children kidnapped—degrading their name for defense. The country's tacticians also had their blooming prodigy, Momoi Satsuki, be mesmerized by the young boy._

_While the curse was to say that Kuroko is to be forgotten, it was only applicable if he came in contact with the people, meaning to say that those who were ONLY watching were able to remember if and only if they noticed his presence in the very first place._

_Being a stepping stone towards murder slowly killed Kuroko from within. He was growing numb even single day he had to take another child. His emotions were being ripped out of his systems just so he can't feel the pain of tricking someone._

…

_He would've been a completely empty doll if not for the appearance of another child going by the name of Akashi Seijuurou. Mysteriously enough, he was able to remember Kuroko and he was also able to trespass the territory marked by the witch. What's more is that the two seemed to ALWAYS miss past each other. When Kuroko would go do a kidnapping, Akashi was also going to visit the mystical tree. By the time Akashi decided to go home, that was also the same time Kuroko had arrived back with a duped child._

_Finally, both ends met when Kuroko was finally let off for a night. Inside the tree were the witch, the scared child from last night, and Kuroko. The witch was preparing a nice boiling bath for the victim and Kuroko was helping the scared child set his mind at ease. _

'_AAAAHHHHH!' They suddenly heard a shout from outside. The two children were thankful that the witch had her mind set on the boiling bath because if not, there would be another victim for tonight._

'_WWHHYYYY?!' It had so much anger seething within that usage of words._

'_WHY AM I DOING THIS?!' It was filled with so much emotion… 'Can someone switch place with me..?' then there was sadness…_

_The child, Sakurai Ryou, pressed his ear against the wall then Kuroko followed in suit. They heard footsteps coming closer then that person huffed then sat and leaned on the trunk._

"_Is anyone there..?" Kuroko silently said. _

_The person outside jumped in surprise and said to himself "It must be my imagination…"_

_While Kuroko only sighed, Sakurai first knocked on the wall then louder and louder until they were as loud as a pound. The teal haired male tried to stop the other child from pounding so hard since the witch just might attack both of them. Sakurai continued to pound on the wall regardless of Kuroko's warnings._

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter…

_The sound of a hundred footsteps…_

_Kuroko felt like the world fell upside down. He froze on the spot, rendering him unable to stop Sakurai from pounding the wall. His eyes were as wide as he could possibly open. He couldn't move an inch. A long tongue licked his cheek causing Kuroko to turn his head in a robotic manner. His breath hitched one moment then…_

"_NOOOO!" Kuroko dashed to Sakurai and covered his eyes._

'_HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!' The pounding was replied with another pound. _

_Kuroko eyed the wall where the voice came from. Then he observed the witch's face. It looks like it didn't hear the voice from outside, nor the loud sounds on the wall. How that even happened remained a mystery. An idea crossed the teal haired boy's mind._

_It was a cold-hearted idea but he had no choice but to do it in order to reply with the boy from outside. That boy outside must be special, considering that the witch had not detected his presence even until now. It was tough for Kuroko. He gritted his teeth and pushed the child away and opposite of the witch. He pounded the wall and shouted, "RUN AWAY!" It was weak and coarse…_

'_What are you saying?! This is the first time we've met?! WHY AREN'T ASKING FOR HELP INSTEAD?!'_

_The witch dashed and chased the running child. Its shadow happened to hit him causing instant scratches and bruises. By then the witch caught Sakurai and let out an eerie chuckle._

'_I'LL COME AND GET YOU! REMEMBER THAT!'_

…

…

_The boy fled, leaving Kuroko with mixed emotions…_

… _Later that night, Sakurai was already turned into a stuffed child with bored eyes. And, Kuroko received another beating of his life…_

…

…

_A day has passed since that night. Kuroko was hoping for that boy to appear. He promised so—that was Kuroko's mindset. He slipped out of the tree knowing that the witch was sleeping in the morning… that and she was weak when the sun is up. Kuroko faced the tree, "Mama, Papa… did you do that..? The witch not hearing I mean…" He folded his knees up to his chest. "There was a boy outside and the witch didn't sense him…"_

_As a reply, more flowers grew within Kuroko's perimeter. Different creatures were attracted at the sudden sight… rabbits, beautiful insects, birds and etcetera. Then he heard some rough rustling of the tall grass. There he saw a boy most likely to be taller than him. He had fine red hair and eyes. He was a dashing person, Kuroko had to admit. He raised his finger up to his lips and said, "The queen does not like intruders."_

_The boy with red hair didn't seem to catch Kuroko's words making him come closer. "I didn't quite understand…" The boy whispered then knelt down to Kuroko's level, "Can you repeat that..?"_

"_The queen does not like intruders." Kuroko bluntly replied._

"_But I've been here almost every night…" Hearing that made Kuroko wonder how on earth this person managed to conceal himself from the witch. What's more is that can he do spells at that age? The face Kuroko was giving probably gave some sort of signal for the other boy to restart with another statement."My name is Akashi Seijuurou, son of the Akashi household." He showed an open palm._

_Kuroko followed, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, son of the diminished Kuroko household." 'Son of the diminished Kuroko household' was instantly slated out of the shorter boy's mouth before it could've been heard by Akashi. They shook hands as it happened._

"_You said 'queen'… why so..?"_

"_She just likes to be referred that way… the witch, I mean."_

_Just like that, they just enjoyed each other's presence._

…

…

_The next day, same time as yesterday, Akashi visited Kuroko again. This time he brought some food, toys and books. Akashi's face was same as a curious cat. Was it Kuroko's first time eating food from the outside? _

_Kuroko's bright face just answered his question. YES! It was his first time after so many months of eating just nutrients and minerals from the tree! He looked so innocent but in reality he was the accomplice. _

…

"_This book…" Kuroko started. "I don't like its contents…"_

_Akashi raised a brow. How did he figure out the route of this book? "Why do you say so..?"_

_The teal haired boy traced the backbone of the book with his finger, "Their parents should know their children best… why separate two people in love just because of family names?"_

_Akashi saw the title of the book. '_Romeo and Juliet' _no wonder. "It's just a story… you can always pick another one. Though if you ask my opinion, I like that story… It shows that love is powerful, complicated, and… frightful." His eyes turned serious that moment—not that Kuroko would even dare point it out._

"_I think I'll try this." With a change of thought, Kuroko murmured to himself._

…

_Akashi continued to visit Kuroko day after day, regardless of the fact that the people in his manor were in search for him EVERY SINGLE TIME he disappears. He would bring food for them to eat, new toys for them to play with, and some books to help Kuroko stand the times he was ordered to capture kids by the witch. _

"_You know… you can always stay in my household…" Akashi mentioned. He looked straight into Kuroko's eyes and added, "That way you don't have to worry anymore." The red haired boy placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulder, "I'll stay by your side! And I'll also protect you!"_

_Kuroko casted his eyes away from the other male, "I cannot… for I am bound to this tree. Once I reach a certain age, I shall stop growing and I shall be here for the remaining times. I simply cannot."_

"_It's because of the witch, isn't it?!" Akashi shouted._

_Kuroko placed a finger over his lips, "Shhh…"_

_Akashi gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you propose to do?!" He breathily shouted. "Cut down the tree?!"_

"_If the tree dies, I die and if I die, the tree dies." Kuroko shot back. "That is my curse! Please understand that..!"_

_Anger immediately turned into guilt. "I'm sorry…"_

_Akashi then returned home with the burden of guilt weighing on his shoulders…_

_It wasn't until later that the witched learned the existence of another brat in her territory._

…

"_Little boy~" The witch sweetly called. Kuroko was hesitant but he had to do it or else… He went inside the tree only to find out that the sweet call was used with a disgustingly ugly face. "I didn't know you were friends with the prince!" She grudgingly hissed. "No wonder I never sensed him!" She grabbed the boy by the neck. "AND THAT'S WHY MY SPELL DIDN'T AFFECT HIM!"_

"_I-I don't know… what you're talking about..!" Kuroko managed to breathe out. He was struggling for air as the grip on his neck grew tighter. "P-Please l-let go..!"_

_The witch clicked her tongue as she threw the boy at some random direction. "He's being protected by a light barrier!" The witch shouted at no one in particular. She bit her finger, letting a few drops of blood float in mid-air. "__**L**_**e**_t h_e_**b**__e c_ur_**s**__ed __**b**__y t_h**e**_ li_v_es o__**f hi**__s__peopl__**e**__." A twisted smile formed on her wicked face._

_Kuroko was unable to do anything as he fell unconscious due to the lack of air and due to the impact of his frail body towards the hard wood._

…

_Day passed; Akashi revisited Kuroko for the first time in a few months. His face was similar to impassiveness that Kuroko used to hold when he was forced to capture children. Even though Akashi was just putting a tough front, Kuroko knew nonetheless that he was responsible for whatever incident happened to the taller boy. _

_It also became a mystery for Kuroko on where Akashi lived when the day was done, why he would disappear then suddenly reappear, what happened to him, and why wasn't Akashi blaming Kuroko?_

…

…

_Years later, both males turned 21. The witch was already quiet during those years as if she was rendered incapable after pulling a tough spell on Akashi. _

_The two of them were practically like lovers—only neither of them confessed. It just felt natural for them; that was why it felt like there was no need to say it to each other._

"_History repeats itself…" Akashi murmured._

"_You said something..?" Kuroko said back._

"_It's nothing…"_

_The earth suddenly rumbled. "LITTLE BOY!" The witch shouted from inside the tree, "WITH THE REMAINING LAST OF MY LIFE!" The wind blew past them. The sky suddenly turned grey. Leaves fell apart as if dying. On cue, Kuroko developed scratches. Akashi pulled the male to his chest._

"_What do you want?!" He shouted._

"_MY YOUTH IS GONE AND I AM DYING!" She grudgingly shouted. It echoed throughout the vast space. Animals ran away from the malicious intent. "AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Polluted wind invaded the space, circling around Akashi and Kuroko. A hole exploded at the side of the tree. As the curse implemented, Kuroko received a deadly body blow at the liver area._

"_TETSUYA!" Akashi helped the male stand up and the strong, filthy gale didn't help even one bit. "HANG ON! I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" He held the shorter male near to him. He removed his glove and pressed it on the wound. It emitted a warm light that helped heal the damage on Kuroko's body._

_Another explosion on the tree gave another body blow on Kuroko—this time on the knees. By then, Akashi was already carrying him bridal style to avoid further damage on the knees._

_Ominous clouds shrouded the sky. Raging thunder claps dared to touch the ground. The witch's distressed howl was in synch with the thunders and lightning. One nearly crashed down on the two males if not for Akashi creating a light barrier. He breathed out a curse as he continued with healing the damages in Kuroko's body. They will turn fatal if doesn't do anything especially with the witch going berserk. Falling branches resulted in bone fractures, withering leaves meant scratches, internal tree damage were equal to hemorrhaging and body blows._

_It was a critical time for the two of them._

_Kuroko was growing weak every time the witch issues an attack. The filthy gale was relentless and most particles obstructed their vision. Akashi can't attack the tree because it would definitely inflict more damage on Kuroko but if he doesn't do anything, both of them will be doomed. Either way, something bad will happen._

_Dead soil engulfed the tree, causing Kuroko to struggle for air. If the tree's respiration was obstructed, then so does Kuroko's respiration._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Akashi forcefully shouted._

"_I WANT MY YOUTH BACK!" Her wicked voice resonated within the vast land. All living things died in that instant._

_Akashi clicked his tongue. Will he really do something foolish just so he could save his dying lover? The red haired male gritted his teeth and did that very foolish move. He dug his hand into his chest—where his heart and the _other_ heart resided. He pulled out the red crystal heart. "I HAVE A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! NOW STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT!" _

_He was a fool for love._

_In that instance, the gale, the thunder and lightning, the ominous clouds, and the tantrums were cleared._

"_Leave the boy there." The witch commanded. Much to Akashi's chagrin, he laid the unconscious damaged Kuroko on the ground. "Now come here." Akashi was reluctant but he had to do it. For Kuroko. "Give me that stone." Akashi was unwilling._

"_I… can't…" He bitterly muttered out._

"…"

_Silence…_

…

"_**WHYYYYY?!"**__ The gale, the thunder and lightning, the ominous clouds and the tantrums resumed. _

_Akashi returned the crystal heart where it rightfully belonged, in his chest. "I WILL NOT ABANDON MY PEOPLE!" Akashi inserted his fist in the hole only to be retracted back. They were burned with acid. _

_It had started to rain hard, making the current situation less visible compared to when it was still a gale attack. _

_Another eerie chuckle from the witch echoed throughout. Realization stroked Akashi as he turned around. Kuroko was receiving more damage thanks to the hard rain. He immediately went to the unconscious male and covered him with an anti-barrier. He clicked his tongue in frustration. This was getting them nowhere._

"_**I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE!"**__ A black malicious shadow seeped out of the tree holes made by the recent explosions. "__**Your b**_ody _**shall**_t_ur_n _in_to_ wo__**od **__t_h_at _ho**l**_**d**__s the m_ec_h__**an**__ism of a__** h**__u__**ma**_n_! __**Only**__ your preci__**o**__us_ l**o**_**v**__e can t__**u**_**r**_n you __**back!**__!" That malicious shadow engulfed Akashi and degraded him into toy. After that he was thrown far away._

_Kuroko caught a glimpse of that action. He forced himself to stand up, "S-Sei-kun!" He coughed up blood and fell flat on his back once more. He cried yet no tears came out, he tried to shout yet no voice came out, he wanted to fight back yet no strength could be summoned. Heartbroken, he only laid there motionless as hHe watched the sky clear up. The witch was reduced to remnants stuck in the tree. Meaning to say, the curse was still there only with the exemption of no caster available._

_The tree's leaves bloomed only with the difference of having green leaves instead of pale purple flowers. Its roots crawled up to the broken Kuroko. Light was emitted the moment the root and Kuroko's skin made contact. His wounds were healed and so as on the tree's wounds. It went up to his forehead and created more light._

…

…

_After a few years he became Kuroko, the prominent puppet maker. Everybody knows him and at the same time, they don't actually know him. The toys he made in that shop were actually the children who fell victim to him. Memory based toys. During those times when Kuroko was still making all of the victims, the tree parent was searching for the toy going by the name 'Akashi Seijuurou'. _

_Both of them suffered the wait for fifty years…_

…

…

**~o0o0o~**

Kuroko woke up to see that it was already night. Across him was Akashi sleeping soundly. The tree parent guided Kuroko to the sleeping Akashi. Just like the old times, fireflies led the way.

He knelt infront of Akashi and caressed his hair, "I'm back, Sei-kun…"

Like magic, Akashi slowly opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar nickname. A smile graced his features as he held the hand that caressed his hair, "Welcome home, Tetsuya…" He kissed that hand then pulled him for a hug. "I missed you."

Kuroko returned the hug, "Same here…"

Akashi smiled pure-heartedly and thanked his parents. The parent tree was glowing brilliantly against the night sky. But his happy days were about to end. He held Kuroko's hand then led him back to the main store, where his dolls were supposed to be place.

It was like the first time Kuroko met Akashi (first time after transformation), there were multiple sprites scattered everywhere. Some even welcomed them. It was so warm… Akashi stood in the middle of the room and showed his open palm. Assorted sprites flew into that very palm.

Each sprite transformed into fireflies and flew to their respective containers. To save Akashi's energy, the transformations were only in child forms. Familiar faces emerged from Kuroko's memory as he saw the children standing infront of him. Each of them held innocent faces, and they were smiling. Some of the affectionate children, namely Murasakibara and Satsuki, clasped Kuroko's hands, "You know, I'm not mad, Tetsu-onii-chan!" Satsuki first said.

"I'm not mad too~~!" Murasakibara lazily followed. "After all, you're the first person to ever talk to me~!"

On cue, the other children also shouted the same thing, "We're not mad!"

It turns out that while the kids were being kidnapped, the tree parent told them everything so that they won't get mad at their child.

Kuroko felt tearing up at the sudden outcome. The entire burden weighing on his shoulders was lifted up. He knelt down on one knee and gave each child a hug—though he met some resistance with other kids (Aomine, Midorima and Haizaki).

"Thank you, everyone!" Kuroko then smiled. It was so angelic that it caused the children to blush at the beauty.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" With a final bid, the children were reduced to toys once again.

Kuroko was still smiling even though the kids were turned back into toys. He turned around so he could face Akashi only to see a sight he didn't want to see. His eyes widened at what was standing before him.

Akashi was just smiling back at Kuroko… But was dissipating like how it was when the children turned back to toys. His was already half-way dissipating. Particles went up to the ceiling and to the sky. Akashi was glowing, _literally._

"S-Sei…kun..?" Kuroko disbelievingly muttered.

"I know we've only seen each other for a measly two days and two nights… and I also said that I won't go anywhere… but it's something I need to do…" Akashi walked to Kuroko and cupped his cheeks, "Do you remember those times that I disappear for a long period of time?"

A nod.

"I go to heaven and deliver these souls of my people. They had a wish fulfilled, so I have to give them back to the creator. I will be gone for another long period of time, so is it alright if I ask of you to wait for me?" Akashi painfully asked. He pressed their foreheads together and stayed like that until Kuroko decided to nod. He kissed the shorter male on the lips then immediately parted.

"**Thank you**… that you brought me back, and as a service, I shall court you every time I return here. **I'm sorry… **that I have to make you wait again…" For the first time in Akashi's life, he shed a tear at the thought of parting again away from Kuroko. He gave a sad smile. A tear rolled down his cheek, "**See you later, Tetsuya…"**

"Seijuurou!" Kuroko ran to try and atleast hold his hand one last time. A bright light blinded Kuroko for a good few seconds.

He's going to keep this…

The toy named Akashi Seijuurou…

He hugged the toy dearly. Tears fell non-stop as he kept calling put Akashi's name, then finally a sad smile graced his features.

**.**

**.**

"**See you later, Sei-kun."**

_A smile can either bring joy or pain—or a mixture of both… _And for today, a smile was a mixture of both.

_~o0o0o~_

In the language of trees, a Wisteria is a symbol for romance and the mysteries of a great and enduring love—just like a mother who willingly risks her life for her child… after all, no one can beat the love of a mother.

The Willow tree symbolizes fulfilling wishes of the heart, learning from the past, inner vision, and dreams. A father will do any great lengths for his child, just as his heart wishes it to be. He is also responsible for manipulating Kuroko's memories just so he wouldn't get hurt.

That being said, this was definitely Kuroko Tetsuya, a mixture of these two trees.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Last chapter is the next one~**

**Also, I got those meanings from: Tree Symbolism and Meanings Symbols & Interpretations. html**

**Last chapter: ClockWorks**

"**I don't like the ending of Romeo and Juliet, and I don't want ours to end like that as well! So, don't pretend to die because I just might kill myself thinking that you are also dead!"**

**Oh. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to minna-san too!**

**One more thing… I know this is shameless but is it alright if everyone can follow this twitter account: levinoya –I'll be forever grateful if you'd do that XD**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~**


	5. ClockWorks

**Yay! Final chapter~! Now I can finally focus on my other fanfics~! XDD Also~ I'm pumped with the KnB EXTRA GAME and SEASON 3 XDD OH MY GOSH! The OPENING AND ENDING OF SEASON THREE IS AWESOME!**

**Ehe-Ehem~ I need to stop there or else it will be stupidly long and unnecessary XD**

**By the way thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter:**

**Deugemia, fostine . foli, Sapphyre Lily, Frozensky, AokazuSei, Scarlet Aki-chin, Pri-Chan 1410**

**~ClockWorks~**

…

…

**~o0o0o~**

"See you later… _Tetsuya…"_

…

…

…

Sounds of indistinct murmurs roamed around the air. They were whisper-like.

As if they were pointing at one person…

…

It's been a good few _years_ for Kuroko—all alone… no Akashi, just him and some kids who love to hang-out with him, and yeah… that hybrid tree. Ever since Akashi came back to Kuroko's life, everything was in loops. The sun comes up, Kuroko does the usual routine for the day, he talks to his parents, then he plays more with the kids, after that he hopes that Akashi would reappear that day, since he _doesn't_ reappear, he would just go back to bed and hope for the very same thing on the next day.

He just didn't want to lose hope but the constant waiting made him falter for a few times—almost falling for another guy was his most fatal sin, as Kuroko noted. He constantly repented for those actions that he did (although thank God Kuroko was very loyal to his love).

On a certain night, Kuroko was haunted by the same nightmare just like the rest of the other nights. He can vividly remember. The witch sabotaging the tree, Akashi dissipating into the sky, and Kuroko himself slowly being one with the earth… every time it occurred felt like it actually happened in real life. His heart pounded out of his chest and buckets of sweat poured down endlessly.

_Painful_… That was the first thing that registered inside Kuroko every single time.

_Sei-kun…_ Kuroko mentally said. He got up from his bed and folded his knees up to his chest.

_When are you coming back..?_

That very instant, tears fell poured out of his eyes. It's heartbreaking. _What am I supposed to do, Sei-kun? It hurts so much..!_ He wiped the endless tears forming in his eyes. Just the thought of not knowing when he was going back made him uneasy. _I can't wait anymore..!_ _My nightmares are eating me alive!_

And just like that, Kuroko cried himself to sleep.

…

…

"_Akashi-kun—"_

"_I already told you to call me by my first name!"_

"_It's long… and formal so I don't want to."_

"_I call you Tetsuya, so you have to call me Seijuurou!"_

_Kuroko lightly cringed at the name, "Its long, Akashi-kun."_

"_SEIJUUROU!—ahh, fine…" Akashi sighed exasperatingly then lightly scratched his head in dismay. "… then atleast call me by a nickname…" He muttered._

"_Then how about… Sei-kun."_

"_Oh! I like that! Then from now on you'll call me Sei-kun and I'll call you Tetsuya!"_

"_Deal!"_

…

…

Morning came by and Kuroko woke up from a sweet dream he most likely remembers. A dream of how they started to become closer; a nice memory for him… All the more reason for him to hope and wait for Akashi's arrival.

Kuroko's puppet shop was turned into Daycare for kids. Now that the children Kuroko knew were reincarnated, he was eager this time to watch them grow up into adulthood. He was responsible for their short lives in the past, now he had to make sure that it won't happen again. The teal haired male got out of his bed, feeling the cold floor with his bare feet then did his usual morning routine.

He ate breakfast, then brushed his teeth, cleaned his body, combed his hair then lastly chose clothes to be worn today.

The moment Kuroko opened the sign for his Daycare, children of different ages playfully dashed inside. For some reason, the people outside can remember the store but none of them can remember the owner. From the looks of it, the witch's curse was weakening to the extent of only him to be affected excluding his surroundings.

Some parents also came in as chaperone for the time being… probably because they couldn't sense Kuroko's presence. "Hello..?"

"Yes?"

"HIIEEE!" The parent jumped in surprise, clutching her heart in the sudden appearance of another person. "A-Are you the..?"

"Yes, I'm the teacher of this Daycare."

"Are you new here..?"

It would be weird if he said 'no' to that mother right? Since he _is_ always forgotten so, if he said 'no' then that must imply that he has been here for quite a long time—which is true—but then, there is this witch…

"Yes, the previous teacher had to go back due to family reasons…" Kuroko smoothly lied.

"I-I see… that's why you look unfamiliar." The mother responded.

A stab to Kuroko's heart.

By all means, she was the very same mother who brought these children to his daycare for weeks now. And, Kuroko has been saying the very same lie for those weeks… _same reaction as always._

Like always, the mother gave Kuroko the money for taking care of those kids and shall return at a later time.

The door closed and Kuroko went to occupying himself with those playful kids. It didn't take Kuroko a few seconds to register what people flashed before his eyes.

_Reincarnated children_

Kuroko instant turned his back on the children. His hand covered the lower half of his face and closed his eyes. He had to regain his composure at the sight of nostalgia. He made deep breaths over and over.

"Onii-chan..?"

Kuroko slid down and his face behind his hand. That voice… _Momoi Satsuki._ One of the sweetest girls he met during his times as a child. This was a bad timing. Hearing the voice of someone he victimized was killing him alive.

"Onii-chan… I'm not mad…" Momoi gingerly voiced out. "So don't cry.. Or else, Sacchan will also cry!"

Just like that time when the children of the past reappeared before him, 'I'm not mad' they said. Kuroko hitched a breath. Why did she say that? Does she remember her past life? Kuroko lightly shook his head, his back still turned against them. "I'm not sad… and I'm also not crying" He managed to say with the second part being an obvious lie.

"Then why..?" An innocently curious question made by another familiar voice, _Kise Ryouta_.

A sad smile formed in Kuroko's face. Was this a punishment? Was he being punished for doing wrong things in the past? The teal haired male breathed deeply. "You guys re-remind me o-of—_I'm sorry_…" His voice was quivering. Drops of tears already fell on to the ground. The children can see that the teacher's back was shivering.

"Onii-chan isn't a bad person." _Murasakibara Atsushi_ lazily mentioned. "That's why, you don't need to apologize."

Ah, Kuroko remembers these two children. Kise had a bubbly personality and can be innocent at crucial times like this. He knew what to ask during this kind of situation. Either way, he was a good kid who had a bright future. Murasakibara was lazy and extremely childish, and he had an incredible sweet tooth. He used to give Kuroko handmade candies during the past. Unfortunately, Kuroko was plotting something against Murasakibara during those times—witch's orders.

"I-Is that so..?" Kuroko weakly replied.

A child tugged Kuroko's shirt. He was reluctant to look at the child given his situation but he to look at the child otherwise it would be too rude. The child had green hair. The child of the doctors, Midorima Shintarou, stood behind him. He held out a flower. He puffed his cheeks that had a light tint of red, "Oha-asa mentioned that today's lucky item is a blue rose… but since you're sad, I guess I'll give it to you…" Midorima gently thrusted the blue rose up to Kuroko, who was surprised at Midorima's action.

The teal haired teacher wiped away his tears before showing his face to the kids. He gladly accepted the rose and smiled at them.

And there it was…

The most beautiful face…

With the most beautiful smile…

Tainted with tears shed especially for them…

…

"Waaahh!"

"Oi, Satsuki! Stop crying already!" Aomine Daiki, Momoi's friend, shouted.

"That's how Sacchan acts when papa is angry at her!" Momoi cried.

A tick mark on Aomine's forehead, "Don't be so assuming!" His shout only caused to Momoi to cry even more.

The little mayhem snapped Kuroko out of his emotional trance. Even though these kids were a part of his past, in the present they are still kids with no knowledge of that. The nursery teacher slowly walked to Momoi and knelt on one knee. He gave her a gentle pat, "I'm not sad, Momoi-san." Kuroko subtly said followed by a kiss on the forehead. "So you should stop crying…"

Unbeknownst to the nursery teacher, there were light sparkles that flashed before Momoi's eyes.

"_A kiss to the forehead is my sign of protection for you… Thank you, goodbye, I'm sorry…"_

The child of before still rested within Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun..?" Momoi softly murmured. It was quiet but was clear enough for everybody to be heard. Kuroko was frozen in surprise. How did she know the nickname she used on Kuroko in her last past life?

"Tetsu-kun…" Tears formed in Momoi's eyes yet again. "Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

"What's wrong Momoi-san..?!" Kuroko worriedly asked. The children already circled the two all due to curiosity.

"I'm really, really not mad! You were being bossed around so I understand! I'm not mad!"

Realization struck Kuroko like lightning. She absolutely remembered her short past life. _But how?_ Was it because of the kiss on the forehead? How is that possible?

A small smile formed on Kuroko's features. Perhaps this time, he can cherish these children until they grow up. He can watch them grow little by little.

With a kiss to the forehead, he can make them remember him. Only with one condition, in their past lives, Kuroko must've given them a kiss on the forehead. If not, that action will only be a mark as a first. Meaning to say, the kiss spell will only be effective by the time they enter the second reincarnation.

"Sacchin is being weird~!" Atsushi bluntly commented.

"Murasakibara-kun, would you like to know what Momoi-san knows?" Kuroko replied, ignoring the surprised face of Atsushi (which probably screams 'How did you know my name?'). The nursery teacher went this time to Atsushi and planted a kiss on his forehead.

The same thing happened to Atsushi. Light sparkles flashed before his eyes but not like Momoi, he just continued have a blank, lazy face.

"You're Kurochin."

"AH~! No fair! I want a kiss too~!"

Kuroko only smile good-naturedly as he instructed the children to form a line so that they can also receive a kiss. Kise remembered as he started to call Kuroko by _his_ version of a nickname 'Kurokocchi'. Aomine and Midorima were a _bit_ embarrassed of getting a kiss from someone older but they still wanted it nonetheless. The tanned boy called him 'Tetsu' and the boy with the eyeglasses called him plain 'Kuroko'. Though it might sound informal, both parties agreed to just use it anyways.

…

…

…

The chaperone parent came back by 5:30 p.m. indicating the early close of the daycare for today.

A warm, fuzzy feeling welled-up inside Kuroko. It was as if his burdens were lifted up from his shoulders. The best part was that now there were children who CLEARLY remember him.

He locked the door to the entrance and went back further in to the room.

The sun comes up… _Check_

Kuroko does the usual routine for the day… _Check_

He talks to his parents… _Check_

He plays with the kids… _Check… I think…_

He hopes that Akashi would reappear today… _Check_

Since he _doesn't_ reappear…

Since he _doesn't…_

Kuroko slowed down on his tracks. Akashi didn't… appear today…

Or so he thinks…

Light steps gradually came in louder and louder. A part of Kuroko urged him to match those steps and meet halfway. He also briskly walked to an area where the two can meet.

The door to his bedroom.

A light of hope grew bright in Kuroko's chest as he saw that very door open ever-so-slightly.

His eyes glistened like there was no tomorrow. He was instantly filled with happiness the moment he saw it.

That red hair, those red eyes, and that endearing smile.

Words couldn't possibly explain his feelings right now.

He's back.

His beloved Akashi Seijuurou is back!

Kuroko didn't let anything stand before them as he dashed to his lover waiting at the other side of that door. It swooped open and he engulfed Akashi in a welcoming hug.

"I missed you so much, Sei-kun!"

Akashi returned the hug, "Same here…" His eyes were hidden behind his fringes. His hands were still wrapped around his lover. Akashi tightened his hug around Kuroko.

"Sei-kun..?"

"If… If I go away for a long time… Will you wait for me..?" Akashi uncharacteristically said. His voice was unusually weak and quivering.

Kuroko let out a small chuckle, "Why are saying tha—?"

"Just answer me!" Akashi sternly said, causing Kuroko to be surprised. The red haired male loosened his hug and softly added—as if pleading, "… _please…"_

"There was never a day that I'd stop hoping that you'll return, Sei-kun." Kuroko closed his eyes, "What made you think like that..?"

"I got impatient… I wasn't allowed to go back until those children came back to you."

"You reincarnated them?"

"The creator did. He's one great person, I tell you. All I had to do was wait until those children reach to you." By then, Akashi already pulled away and gave Kuroko a light peck on the lips. "I just got scared, can you believe that?" The red haired male scratched his head and chuckled. "I thought that I might go back with no one waiting for me… Waiting to return to you gave me unbelievable hallucinations… Every single day was a loop to me. I wait and wait and wait… days became weeks. Weeks became months. And months became years! The wait was unbearable, Tetsuya!"

Akashi's words resonated with the ones Kuroko's.

"I also thought of the same thing, Sei-kun…" The teal haired male covered his face with his two hands. "I thought that you weren't coming back..!" He placed his head on Akashi's shoulder, "I didn't want to accept that thought so I kept waiting… _All this time..!"_

A hand was gently placed on Kuroko's head. The smaller male continued to sob at the meeting of those two after 10 whole years of waiting.

The smaller male felt something warm land on him.

"I'm so sorry Tetsuya, but can we stay like this for a little longer..?" Akashi quietly suggested.

Akashi was also crying, Kuroko just knows it.

He nodded his head.

There, the lovers stayed like that until both of them had calmed down…

…

…

"_Please make me understand that this is real and not an illusion!"_ The princess shouted at her beloved, who was slowly being engulfed by the light. Despite the intense sadness in the princess' eyes, the prince only remained calm and smiled at her. His hands were gently clasped within the princess'.

The prince leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. _"I shall return… though I cannot guarantee the time of my arrival…" _He dearly caressed the princess' cheeks then gave her on last peck on the lips. _"See you later, my princess…"_

By then, the princess only had a doll resting in her arms… She cried and cried, over and over in hopes of getting a respond from her dear prince.

"_My love! Promise me that you shall return!" _she shouted at the doll, only to get no response from that doll. She whimpered as she tightened her hug on the item. _"I don't like the ending of Romeo and Juliet, and I don't want ours to end like that as well! So, don't pretend to die because I just might kill myself thinking that you are also dead!" _She muttered to the doll.

Tears continued to roll down the girl's cheeks as she muttered more incoherent words although most of them were definitely words for her beloved.

"She cried and cried and cried, knowing that she had to wait for an indefinite span of time for the return of her beloved..! She-She had to be faithful and loyal to her love as she promised to wait..!" Kuroko had to maintain strong infront of the kids who were also in the verge of tears. He held the book as if his life depended on it and continued to read the remaining sentences.

"H-However..! She was just a human..! She had to wait and wait… only to find herself lying in a bed of flowers..! She couldn't move let alone trying to lift a finger. That was when it finally hit her… that she spent her whole life waiting for someone she knew who wouldn't come." By then, Kuroko already had the same face as the children who were eagerly listening to the story.

"Upon realization of her foolish actions, she started to cry again..! There was no way someone could wait for a person such as her, she scolded herself… Tears ran down to her wrinkled face. There was no way a guy such as him would actually come back into her arms…" Kuroko's voice was already wavering at that moment. His own memories would collide with the story he was telling.

"She waited for death to make his appearance… Until someone did came. But it wasn't death..! It was her prince who didn't seem to have aged since the day they have parted…" The audience (the kids) suddenly had their eyes filled with hope.

" '_My love… time has already depleted you yet you still waited for me.'_ The prince worriedly said. He held the lady's hand and placed it near his heart, _'I am sorry to have done this to you…'_ The princess only shook her head. _'I just loved you with my soul… there's no need to apologize…'_ with her last breath, the princess gave a heartwarming smile before she finally closed her eyes."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRINCE?!"

"WHY DID SHE DIE?!"

"YOU SAID SHE WON'T DIE, ONII-CHAN!"

Kuroko only placed a finger infront of his lips, "Now, now… while the princess did die, that doesn't mean she won't come back to life…" Cue the question marks on the children's heads. "She will reincarnate and the prince has to look for her again."

"But wouldn't that be sad..?"

"It wouldn't be just as sad if you know who you're looking for."

"AH! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted, pointing at a certain figure hesitant of whether he was going inside or not.

"Excuse me… but there are worried-sick parents outside." As if on cue, Akashi entered the daycare.

"AH! IT'S THE PRINCE!" The children chorused. _*cue the adorable pouncing*_

— _SHIT! _Unable to fight back, Akashi was pressed hard on the ground. In the background, a certain teal haired male was mentally grinning from ear to ear. Of course, who wouldn't? Will there be a person who would refrain from grinning like an idiot if they saw someone they love being adored by little kids? _Well… there are those jealous types—_oh well.

Akashi shot a brief glance to his by-standing lover. _'Quit looking and help me, Tetsuya!' _seemed to be the meaning.

"_I love you._" Kuroko mouthed out followed by a flying kiss, which certainly felt so out of place. Did Tetsuya do this on purpose? For some reason unknown, this action was taken as a mock for Akashi.

'_Stop doing that!'_ was the meaning of Akashi's second glance (although it _clearly_ looked like a glare).

Yet another flying kiss.

"You are so not cute Tetsuya!" Akashi accidentally blurted out.

The children stopped on their tracks and stared at the red haired male.

"What?"

"Apologize to Kurokocchi!" Kise cutely reprimanded.

"Shouldn't you little kids be apologizing to me first?" Akashi retorted back.

Noticing that something incredibly childish was going to happen, Kuroko stepped forward to stop. "Now, now..! I don't think there is anything wrong here, so let's all be friends..!" Kuroko got Akashi's hands and Kise's hands and joined them together, "Let's make up, alright?"

Although Kise and Akashi weren't up to it, they just had to do it since it was _Kuroko_ doing the 'Let's be friends again' routine. And so, they became friends (?) again.

"Also, you're parents are looking for you, so it's bye-bye for today." Kuroko also announced, only to be responded with multiple complaints by the children. "Don't be like that; we'll get to meet tomorrow!" He enthusiastically added, and the children responded with cheers of joy.

The children went out to greet their parents and waved at the teacher good bye.

Kuroko also waved good bye to the children and waited for them to be out of sight before closing the blinds of his window and the locks of his door.

"What's up with the flying kiss, Tetsuya?"

"I just wanted to try something new."

"Is telling our story with _that_ kind of twist also something new?"

Kuroko accidentally tripped on his feet. Akashi got that right.

"I-I don't think there is anything wrong with that, Sei-kun..!" Kuroko spluttered.

_Cute,_ Akashi noted.

"Well, In any case…" Kuroko slung his arms around Akashi's shoulder, "Welcome home, Sei-kun."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead, then down to the lips…

"It's good to be back, Tetsuya."

**~o0o0o~**

'**Clockwork'**

**It means to happen regularly without delay…**

**Akashi sends a soul to heaven…**

**Kuroko waits for his return…**

**The cycle continues…**

**~o0o0o~**

…

**FIN**


End file.
